


Variations on a name

by prittyspeshul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Inaccuracies, M/M, Other, kind of crackfic, use of birth names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prittyspeshul/pseuds/prittyspeshul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has a revelation for Dean that could possibly ruin his life.</p><p>[This is way less serious than it sounds.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a name

"What’s in a name? That which we call a rose/By any other word would smell as sweet."

  
_Romeo and Juliet_ , 2.2.43-44

 

* * *

Jon could always tell when Colby was thinking about something particularly hard, because he would catch him looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and he would bite his lip like he’d been caught up to his elbows in the cookie jar ten minutes before dinner. Frankly, he thought it was the most ridiculously adorable thing he’d ever seen, so he was usually more than content to let him stare. In this case, however, he’d been staring at him like that all morning, tongue poking out just the tiniest bit between his front teeth (which was **patently** unfair), but he was showing no indication that he was going to approach him any time soon, so his _own_ curiosity was winning out. He finally approached his boyfriend, eyebrow cocked.

“What’s on your mind?”

Colby tilted his head, letting the blond strands cover his face for a moment (was he _smirking_?), before responding in a painfully innocuous tone, “Your middle name is Benjamin, right?”

Of course it was, and Colby knew it, and Jon knew he knew. “Yes,” he answered, and there was a positively malevolent flash in brown eyes that practically forced him to add a lingering, “whyyy?” against his better judgement.

“Well, I was just thinking,” he started, lips twitching up at the corners, eyes sparkling a little too brightly, “you’ve never told me how you came up with your ring name.”

“I have no earthly clue where you’re going with this.”

If the twin whiffs of air out of his boyfriend’s nostrils had been any less delicate, it would have been considered a snort. “Just tell me.”

Jon was totally confused now, but obliged slowly, “Well, I didn't come up with Moxley, that came out of that comedy jobber shit that I did when I first started, and Dusty came up with Dean. I thought you knew that. What is so important about this?”

“Jon, think about it for a second. You were born with a built-in ring name.”

“What are you talking about?” Exasperation was an understatement for the way his teeth were locked together, like a dog you’d been teasing by holding his favorite toy just out of his reach. Colby thought it was charming; but then again, Colby was a lunatic. Appropriately.  

“Jonathan Benjamin Good. Jonathan B Good.”

When he simply kept looking at the other man blankly, he raised one impressive eyebrow and continued, “Jonny B. Good?”

Jon held very, very still for a moment, and then Colby was pretty sure that he actually ascended out of his body to a different plane, where he screamed furiously for what may have been the rest of his life, before descending back into his body, where Colby watched him with a very concerned expression.

After another moment of quiet ponderance, in which Jon’s face was curiously neutral, he managed the one word that felt appropriately weighted to the egregious oversight.

“… fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a semi-sober, semi-awake rambling between myself and my best friend. 
> 
> I will not apologize.
> 
> EDIT [9/19]: So with some fabulous advice from CodenameLoki, I managed to scrounge up some actual information on how all of Dean's names were created. I have edited to reflect this. However, I still have not managed to find a single scrap of evidence about his actual middle name, so I'm sticking with Benjamin.


End file.
